New Life
by Hyper V
Summary: A new life is in the Avatar's family. This story shows the struggles that the rest of the Avatar's children face when that new life is born.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) My first ever fanfic! WOOPEE! OK so without further ado, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I also do not own Aang, Katara or the rest of the people that are familiar to you in this story. **

New Life

It was a bright fall day at the Southern Air temple. Katara was still in bed sleeping as usual. It was hard for her to get any sleep now that she was 9 months pregnant, and when she finally fell asleep, it was hard for her to get up.

She was pregnant with her and Aang's third child. Her first 2 children turned out to be Waterbenders. So she and Aang decided to try again, hoping that this was finally the Airbending child they were hoping for, for a long time.

It wasn't that they didn't love there other children, because they did. It didn't matter if they were Waterbenders, Airbenders, or even non-benders. Aang and Katara would love them all the same.

Right now, Aang was teaching his 6 year old daughter, Kyla, and 4 year old son, Aoi, Waterbending. Their mother usually did that job up until she got too tired to do much. So now, Aang was the one who would continue their Waterbending training.

Kyla was very skillful. She had brown hair like her mother and a mixture between Aang and Katara's skin tone. Her eye color was silver like her father. But sometimes it would turn very light blue or very light brown, also like her father.

Aoi was also skillful like his sister. He had black hair like his father and, also like his older sister, a mixture of Aang and Katara's skin tone. Like his mother, his eyes were blue.

Aang was in the middle of teaching Aoi and Kyla Waterbending, when he heard a sudden scream come from his and Katara's bedroom. Alarm sprang through Aang.

"Keep practicing that move. I'll be right back. Do not go anywhere," said Aang hurriedly as he rushed to the assistance of his wife.

When Aang got into the room, Katara was sitting up in bed breathing heavily and holding her stomach. When she saw Aang in the doorway, she beckoned him silently over with her hand.

"Aang, I think the baby's coming. Would you go get Suki for me?" she asked once her contraction was over.

"Of course," Aang replied and he headed out the door.

Suki and Sokka lived in another part of the temple. They were living there for now because they new that Katara was close to delivering her third child.

When Aang got to Sokka and Suki's part of the temple, he knocked on the door. Sokka opened it to find Aang gasping for breath.

"Suki… Katara… baby… coming…" Aang said inbetween breaths of air.

When Suki heard her name, she came rushing to the door.

"Oh, hey Aang. We…" Suki was cut off when Aang grabbed her arm and started pulling her with him back to his side of the temple.

"Sokka, can you look after Aoi and Kyla for me?" Aang asked, "They should be down by the fountain."

When Aang finished, Sokka instantly knew that Katara was giving birth. Again.

When Suki and Aang made it to Aang and Katara's bedroom, Katara was already breathing deeply. Aang rushed over to her side and held her hand.

Suki was preparing the room for the coming baby. Getting water, towels, and blankets.

"Ok Katara, you've done this 2 other times. I know you can do it again." Aang said as he pressed a kiss to the top of her forhead.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Many hours later and Katara was ready to push.

"Ok on the count of three, I want you to push, ok? 1… 2… 3… push!" yelled Suki.

Katara bored down all her weight.

"Again. 1… 2… 3… push!" Suki yelled again.

"Alright, I can see the crown of the baby's head," said Suki. "A couple more times and it will be over."

After some more pushes, the baby was out and a cry could be heard.

"It's a boy!" Suki said happily as she wrapped the newborn in a blanket after tending to the little thing.

"So what are you going to name him?" Suki asked as she handed the baby to Katara.

"Well, I had a name picked out if that's alright?" Aang asked Katara.

"That's fine. I really don't mind." Katara answered.

"Well how about Tenzin?" Aang asked.

"Tenzin," Katara said testing the name. "I think it's perfect."

A few seconds later, A knock was heard on the door.

"Is it safe? Can w come in?" asked Sokka.

"Yea Sokka, it's safe. You can come in." Katara answered as she rolled her eyes.

Sokka entered the room followed by Kyla and Aoi. Aoi walked up to his mother and asked, "Can I see?"

"Of coarse you may sweety," answered Katara as Aang picked up his eldest son to take a look at his younger sibling.

"What's its name?" asked Kyla.

"His name is Tenzin" said Aang. As he said that, Tenzin opened his eyes to revile big, grey orbs.

"Why do all of your kids have to be squishy looking?" asked Sokka teasingly.

"Oh, shush up and just say hello to your new nephew," said Katara.

After a while, Sokka and Suki said goodbye. Leaving the family alone.

"Well, it's getting late. Mommy and Tenzin need sleep and so do you guys," said Aang as he led Aoi and Kyla to their rooms.

When he got back, Tenzin was in his crib sound asleep and Katara was lying in bed.

"Well, looks like the family has grown once again," said Aang. "I can't wait to find out what tipe of bender he'll be."

"Well, that's a long way away. For now, let's get some sleep. I'm really tired," said Katara.

"I bet you are," Aang answered as he slipped in bed next to her. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Katara answered before sleep took over her body.

Aang followed suit but not without thinking that this was one of the best days of his life.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**(A/N) Suckish ending I know. I might turn this into a multy chapter but I'm gonna leave that up to the people who read this. Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Ok, so, this one was a request! Random Potter Fan requested this so, THANK YOU! **

**Kyla: 11-year-old Waterbender**

**Aoi: 9-year-old Waterbender**

**Tenzin: 5-year-old Airbender**

**Aang is about 32 and Katara is 34.**

**On with it then!**

**Disclaimer- I own tons of things! But sadly, Avatar: The Last Airbender is not one of them. : (**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tenzin was bored, to say the least. Never in his 5 years of his life had he been this bored.

Currently, his family- which consisted of Kyla, his older sister, Aoi, his older brother, and his parents- was staying for a week at their South Pole home.

Right now, his mother and father were at the family house doing who knows what. His sister was with some of her South Pole friends doing some Waterbending probably. His brother was with their Uncle Sokka probably goofing around town.

Tenzin was in his grandfather's house sitting bored on the couch in front of the fire place. Hakoda was taking a nap at the moment. So for the young Airbender, there was nothing to do but sit and wait. Hoping that something might happen that would take him out of his misery.

"Hey, squirt," Hakoda said as he came down the hall from his bedroom. "What are you doing sitting here alone? Shouldn't you be out playing with some of your friends?"

Tenzin sighed, "They're all out doing stuff that I can't. Like playing Waterbending games and what not."

"Well, what about you're parents or your siblings?" Hakoda asked.

"Same thing basically. Except mommy and daddy are at the house doing who knows what," the 5-year-old answered.

Hakoda came by and sat next to the little Airbender not knowing the answer.

Then all of a sudden, the front door opened.

"Hello?" asked a familiar feminine voice.

Tenzin brightened at the sound. "Mommy!"

Running at an inhuman speed, Tenzin reached his mother and wrapped himself around her left leg. Clinging to her like it was his life.

Katara smiled, "Well hello to you to little guy."

Aang came into the door at that moment. He looked a bit worn from the meeting but still had a smile on his face.

"Daddy!" Tenzin yelled again and ran over to his father who was still standing in the doorway.

"Hey little guy," Aang said and scooped up the little Airbender.

Tenzin giggled.

"How was your day, honey?" Katara asked her son.

Tenzin sighed again. "It was boring. I had nothing to do. Kyla and Aoi were out with their friends all day and my friends didn't want to play with me."

Since Tenzin was the youngest and only Airbender in his family-and practically only one left in the world except his father-people thought he was different. So with that, he was left out of most of the games. But that didn't stop him from getting much needed attention from his father. Considering he was the only Airbender in his family, he was trained every day for a couple of hours by Aang.

"Well," Aang hummed, "why don't we go out and do some training together. I have so much I would love for you to learn."

"Awesome!" Tenzin exclaimed before being carried to the backyard of his ice hut.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Meanwhile, Kyla was showing some of her Water Tribe friends the new moves her mother showed her.

"I just learned this one a while ago," Kyla stated. "My mother used it a ton when she was fighting in the war."

It was typical for Kyla to boast about her mother being a big was hero. Her friend got used to it after a while, but it got old sometimes. Some of her friends were Waterbenders, but most were not, so it was exciting to watch Kyla whip different forms of water around. Right now she was doing the Water Whip.

"My mom said that she stole a scroll from pirates and this move was on the scroll," Kyla continued as she easily picked up the water and whipped it in the air. It made a _crack _sound before she put the water away.

"Wow!" Kyla's group of friends and some bystanders exclaimed. The Water Whip was rarely taught in the South Pole.

"Kyla!" Katara yelled from their ice hut. "It's time for you to come in!"

Kyla sighed and waved goodbye to her friends. "I'll see you tomorrow!" she called as she ran into the house.

"Did you have fun?" Katara asked once Kyla was in the house.

"Yes, I did," said Kyla as she hung her blue and indigo parka on the back of one of the dining room chairs. "So where's dad, Aoi and Tenzin?"

"Aoi is with some of his friends, and I think your father is teaching Tenzin some new Airbending forms," Katara said as she moved to the kitchen from where she was originally sitting on the couch.

"Again?" the young Waterbender whined. "Aoi and I never get to see dad anymore because he's either out at meetings or teaching the little runt Airbending," she sighed.

"Young lady," Katara warned, "I will not have you call Tenzin that. Do you understand?"

Kyla sighed again. "Yes mom," she dragged out slowly.

"Good. It's also important that you understand that your father is very happy to have another Airbender around," Katara said as she came into the living room with two cups full of steaming tea. "Your father hasn't seen another Airbender around since before he was rescued from that iceberg. So, for him I think more than 30 years is long enough to not live without another one of his kind. For us, 130 years is far too long."

"Ok, ok. I get it," Kyla sighed. "I really don't want _another _speech on this whole thing again, ok?"

"Alright," Katara agreed. "I just want you to know that even though your father is spending a lot of time with Tenzin and at his meetings it doesn't make him love you any less than he already does. Got it?"

"I got it mom," said Kyla. "And I think dad knows that I love him, too."

Katara had to smile at that. Even though Kyla could be strong and rebellious, she knew that her daughter couldn't tune out the speech that she was told time and time again that Aang really did love her.

"I also know another thing," Kyla continued.

"Oh? And what might that be?"Katara asked as she took a sip of her tea.

"I also know that dad loves you, too," Kyla finished.

Katara's smile widened. "How would you know that?"

The younger Waterbender sighed again. "Because he never stops telling all of us how pretty you were when he met you! He drags on and on and on and on but never stops! It's always 'Do you know what I thought of your mother when I…' and then he tells us! It's all 'She was so pretty,' or 'She was so clever when she took down all of those Firebenders'. It never ends! He also tells us that even during the toughest times during the war, he would always think of how he would what he would ever do if he lost you. It's sweet. But it's also very annoying," Kyla finished.

Katara wiped away a forming tear. "Well," she mused, "I'll have to thank him for that when he gets home."

Just then the front door opened and in came a very happy looking 9-year-old.

"I'm home mom!" shouted Aoi.

"Hello, dear. Did you have a good time?" Katara asked.

"I did," Aoi stated as he came into the living room and sat down. "My friends and I had a snowball fight and Ucle Sokka joined my team. Aunt Suki scolded him for it but he just kept playing with me. I won though."

"That's nice sweety. Would you like some tea?" Katara offered as she stood up and went into the kitchen to prepare the water.

"Ok," said Aoi as he sat down in front of the fire. "Is daddy home?"

"Not yet," Katara called from the kitchen. "He and Tenzin should be getting back any minute from Airbending practice."

"I can't wait!" Aoi shouted happily. "I want to show him the new moves I've been practicing."

As fate might have it, right after the little fidgety boy finished his sentence, Aang walked in with Tenzin following close behind.

"Katara," Aang called from the doorway as he shut the door. "We're home."

Tenzin excitedly bounded into the kitchen. "Mama! Mama! Daddy showed me some new Airbending moves!" he said excitedly.

"That's great honey!" Katara exclaimed as she picked up her jumpy son. "You'll have to show me sometime, ok?"

"Ok mama!" said Tenzin as Katara carried him into the living room and sat down on the fur couch.

Aang was already in the living room sitting in a chair next to the sofa.

"Hey, Katara," greeted Aang.

"Hello Aang," Katara said back. "I heard that Tenzin learned some new things today."

Tenzin sat on his mother's lap and nodded his approval. His two siblings just looked on at the conversation. Kyla was sipping her tea patiently waiting and Aoi was practically bouncing out of his seat waiting to tell his father the fun day he had.

"He did," Aang proudly stated. "He's a quite good learner. But some of his stances need to be fixed from time to time," Aang finished and glared at his son with a frown. Katara did the same.

Tenzin shrank back a little shyly. He had an innocent smile spread across his face and to his parents he looked very cute. Aang's frown turned into a smile as too did Katara's.

"Well," the mother started. "Dinner is almost ready. We're having soup and stewed sea prunes."

At the last dish that was announced, Tenzin and Aang shrunk back a bit with a disgusted look on both of their faces.

"Don't worry," Katara continued once she saw her husband and child's face. "I won't make you eat them like I did last time."

The family all got up and headed to the kitchen for dinner. Katara and Aang stayed back.

"Sometimes you make me forget that you're the Avatar when you act so much like our children," Katara informed her husband as he pulled her to him.

"I try," Aand said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She in turn wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well," said Katara, "I think it's ver-"

Katara was cut off when Aang smashed his lips to hers in a heart warming kiss. Katara was shocked for a second but fell into it. They both closed their eyes oblivious to the world around them.

Kyla walked into the room that Aang and Katara were in at that moment. She was about to ask what was taking so long for them to come to dinner when she saw them. Wrapped in each others arm savoring the moment. Any 11-year-old would have told them to knock it off. But she thought it better to just leave them be.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After dinner, the three kids were put to bed. Much to the there dismay. Aang walked into the bedroom and disrobed. Leaving him in only his sleeping pants. Katara did the same. Leaving her in her undergarments.

"Well that was a fun day," Aang said as he slipped into the bed. "I have to admit, Tenzin is very good at Airbending. He's advancing quickly."

"I'm not so surprised," Katara agreed as she slid into bed next to him. "He is learning from the best. Plus I think he enjoys it. There has not been one day so far where he has ever regretted his power. I'm proud of him. I'm also proud of us for having him. I'll bet he'll make a great Airbending prodigy someday. Just like his dad."

Even though Katara couldn't see it, she knew that Aang was blushing right then. She also knew he was smiling that big goofy smile of his. Even after puberty, his personality hadn't changed at all. He was still the same fun loving person she would always know and love. She wouldn't want him to change for the world.

"Ok," Aang finally said, "I'll have to agree with you on that."

He pulled her to him and she tucked her head under his.

"I love you," Katara said truthfully.

"And I love you," Aang answered. But when he looked down, she was already asleep in his arms. "I love you so much."

The last thing Aang saw before he fell to sleep himself, was Katara smile.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**(A/N) Yeah, yeah, yeah. Another cheesy ending. I know! But I am proud to say this is officially my longest story ever. It took me, what, 3 or so weeks to finish since I have school and cheerleading and other stuff to do. I still haven't had time to watch the season finale of Avatar again! I know that I've seen it, like, 42 other times but seriously! It's my favorite episode out of them all! Ok, my four favorite episodes. Never mind. I'll stop rambling so you can review and stuff. **


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) Hello there! I've had many ideas for this one-shot story type thingy. I have a little sibling at home so most of my ideas are based off of the many fights we have. Whether it's verbal or physical fighting. Doesn't matter as long as there is banter between the characters. **

**Tenzin: 9-month-old Airbender  
>Aoi: 5-year-old Waterbender<br>Kyla: 7-year-old Waterbender**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs. I have a new person for this chapter. **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

It was a particularly warm spring day in the Earth Kingdom. The Avatar's family was currently staying in Ba Sing Se for some of Aang's work. Katara and Aang had bought a house back when Kyla was only a year old. They had decided to buy a house so they wouldn't have to stay at General Iroh's tea shop, the Jasmine Dragon, every time they went there for a business trip.

Right now, Kyla was sitting in her room playing with her friend, Midori, who was the daughter of her family's friends. They were currently playing with their dolls in Kyla's room.

"I just don't get it," said Kyla. "He just thinks he can barge into this family and have all of daddy's attention just because he showed signs of Airbending at an early age. Mommy and I haven't even had a proper conversation in ages. She's always tending to the baby every time he cries!"

As if on cue, Tenzin could be heard wailing his head off in the nursery.

"It's ok. It's ok," they heard Katara say to Tenzin.

Kyla got up, placing her doll on the ground and motioning for Midori to do the same. When they were both all up off the ground, Kyla motioned for her friend to follow her. Tenzin was still crying and the whole house filled with his screams.

Kyla walked down the hall to her little brother's room. Her quiet friend following close behind. When they got to the room, the girls peaked their heads in the doorway to see a small infant crying and a tired looking Katara rocking him back and forth.

"Katara?" the little 7-year-olds jumped at the sound of Aang's voice, scurrying into the next room, but still peaking over the doorway of that room to see a concerned father walking up the stairs. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," Katara sighed. "It's just… well… Tenzin won't stop screaming. He's been wailing longer than any other time he does. Usually when I pick him up he stops crying."

Kyla thought she heard a sniffle come from her mother.

"Shhh," Aang cooed. "It will be ok. Here let me take him. You look like you need some rest."

Katara could be heard giving a slight sigh of relief. "Thanks so much Aang," the smile in her voice couldn't be more evident. "I don't know how I even married a sweet guy like you."

Katara walked out of the nursery and down the hall to her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Kyla and Midori peaked their heads around the door frame to the nursery once more to see Aang holding a quiet Tenzin. He was sleeping soundly in his father's arms.

They were watching intently and didn't hear the door open until it was too late. Katara walked up behind the curious girls and put her hands on her hips.

"And what do you think you're doing?" she asked.

Midori turned around and tapped Kyla on the arm.

Kyla turned around to see her tired mother standing with a serious look on her face.

"Oh, hi, mommy," Kyla whispered.

"Hello, Mrs. Avatar," Midori squeaked out as she lowered her head in shame. Even though that wasn't what Katara was called most of the time, a lot of her elder children's friends called her that. She really didn't mind.

"Girls," Katara started, "you remember what I said? No sneaking into Tenzin's room when he's being put down to nap. He needs his rest. And so do I," she whispered the last part.

"We know, mommy," Kyla said. "We were just curious to see why Tenzin was crying so much."

"Well, I appreciate your concern girls, but Tenzin need his rest," Katara said just as Aang came out into the hallway, closing the nursery door behind him.

"I just put Tenzin down for a nap," Aang informed his wife.

"Thanks, sweetie," Katara said as she gave him a peck on the lips.

"You're welcome," Aang replied as he hugged her and went back down stairs.

"Now, Midori, your mother will be hear shortly to walk you home," said Katara. "Why don't you just go downstairs and wait with my husband. I'm sure he would be delighted to talk to you."

Midori nodded. "Thank you Mrs. Avatar," she said as she headed down the stairs to go find Aang.

"Ok, Kyla," Katara stated, "what's up? You haven't been yourself since Tenzin was born."

Katara had a worried expression on her face as she addressed her daughter. Kyla stood staring at the ground with her hands behind her back. When she didn't answer, Katara knew something was up. Just as she was about to speak again, she heard the faintest sound in the world. It sounded like a sniffle. Then, Katara got it. She bent down to pick up her crying daughter, holding Kyla close to her as she cried.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" Katara asked gently. Kyla didn't do anything but burry her face in her mother's shoulder. "Come now, you know mommy doesn't like to see you cry."

Kyla sniffled again and stopped crying.

"Do you want to talk now?" Katara asked again.

Kyla nodded. "It seems like I don't get any attention anymore. It always goes to Tenzin or Aoi. I'm always the one sitting out. Daddy is always cooing over Tenzin just because he's an Airbender and you're always tending to his ever need."

Kyla sniffled again. "Is that why you were sneaking around?" Katara questioned. "Just to see me and get my attention?" Kyla nodded. "Kyla, just because there's another baby in the house doesn't mean your father and I love you any less. We love all of our kids equally and we always will. Do you understand?"

Kyla nodded her head, but buried her face in her mother's shoulder again. Katara hugged her tighter. "Good," she said. "Go down and see your father. I think Aoi needs help on that puzzle he was working on earlier. I still don't think it's finished."

Kyla nodded again and Katara put her down. "Thanks, mommy," said Kyla.

"Whatever for, dear?" Katara asked.

"For the advice," Kyla informed her mother. "It helped me."

Kyla ran and hugged her mother's legs. "I love you, mommy," she said.

"I love you, too," Katara replied. "Now go on. I need some rest of my own. Having three kids is a handful sometimes."

Kyla let go of her mother's legs and went downstairs. Once she was down there, she ran to her father, who was in the kitchen cooking dinner, and hugged his legs. Aang was a bit surprised but recovered quickly when he realized that it was his daughter that attacked his legs.

"I love you, daddy," she said, hugging his legs with all her might.

"I love you too, Princess," Aang said, a bit shocked. "But may I ask you something?"

"Mmhmm," she hummed.

"Where did that come from?" Aang asked her.

"I don't know," she answered. "I just felt like saying it."

"Well," he started, "that was a great thing to hear from you."

Aang dropped the spoon he was stirring the soup with and picked up Kyla. Once he did however, he noticed that her face was splotchy and her eyes were a bit puffy.

"Have you been crying?" he questioned her. She nodded her head. "And why may that be?"

"I was afraid that you and mommy didn't love me anymore because it seems like Tenzin is taking up all of your love," she said to her father with a lowered head. "But then mommy told me that you and she didn't love me any less than before Tenzin was born."

Aang nodded slowly. "Well, it's great to hear that you know that we both love you, Angel."

"Ok," Kyla said. "Now can you put me down? I want to go help Aoi with his puzzle that Aunt Toph gave him."

"Of course, Sweetheart," said Aang as he lowered Kyla to the ground. "Have fun helping him with it."

"I will, daddy," Kyla stated as she walked into the living room.

"Kids," Aang muttered to himself as he began stirring the pot again. "They'll never know how much their parents love them."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**(A/N) Sorry that took so long to get up. My team won the Super Bowl for our state. I was busy cheering for them. If I hadn't gone, this chapter would have been a whole 2 hours early. **

**Just a note, my sister is a whole 5 years younger than me. We get into physical fights so often that we both literally have battle bruises. Even though it's fun to have a fight with her, it gets boring sometimes because I'm always the one coming out on top. Literally. But anyway, review please and be sure to check out my Modern Day Avatar Holiday one-shot. It will be here the day before Thanksgiving. Happy holiday, everyone! : {D**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) Man! I am on **_**FIRE!**_** I have so many stories backed up in my memory. Mostly because this story is a great way to tell you guys what I was like when my baby sister was born. My father gave me a necklace and said that it was for me because he didn't want me to feel left out when my sister got all of her toys. And trust me, she got **_**a lot.**_

**This story was created when I was walking home from school today. My school didn't talk about anything but **_**football! **_**It was agonizing! Considering my hometown won the mini Super Bowl, all of my teachers were like, "I know! Let's have a Science/History/Math/English lesson on football!" The only upside is that I have no homework! Woopee! That gives me just enough time to write, like, many more stories today!**

**Tenzin: 7-year-old Airbender  
>Aoi: 11-year-old Waterbender<br>Kyla: 13-year-old Waterbender **

**Disclaimer: You know what I'm about to say don't make me use more words than I have to!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

It was the middle of winter in the Southern Air Temple. Kyla was sitting in her room reading a book. Aoi was outside having a snowball fight with Tenzin somewhere around the temple. That only left Aang and Katara who were sitting in the kitchen having a nice quiet lunch.

"Do you remember when Kyla was only 13 months old?" Katara asked her husband.

Aang gave a slight sigh. "It seems like only yesterday that we were just finding out she was a Waterbender," Aang agreed.

"I miss those days," Katara sighed.

They were both about to go back to eating when Tenzin barged into the room. "Mama!" he yelled.

"Oh dear," Katara mumbled. "What is it Ten? What happened?"

"Mama, Aoi shoved a snowball down the back of my winter coat!" Tenzin said, his voice starting to crack with the tears that were already spilling down his face. "Mama," he whispered, almost pleadingly, "it stings."

"Oh, Sweetheart," Katara cooed, helping Tenzin pull off his winter coat.

"It wasn't me!" Aoi protested as his father gave him a stern stare. "He was using Airbending to make the snowballs go faster! I told him it was cheating, but he wouldn't listen to me!"

Tenzin was full on crying at that moment. Katara picked him up and held him close to her as he cried in her neck. "It's ok, Ten. Calm down. You didn't mean to right?"

Tenzin nodded into his mother's shoulder and gave a whimper off to show that he didn't mean what he had done.

"Aoi," Aang began as he walked over to Katara and took Tenzin from her, letting his cry into his father's shoulder instead, "you know that Airbending is second nature to me and Tenzin. We might not even know when we're doing it. Airbending comes naturally. Isn't that right, Ten?"

Tenzin picked his head up off of Aang's shoulder and nodded. "It really is, A. I'm sorry if I did use it to play snowball fight with you."

Aoi grimaced at the nickname. He had never really liked it. Tenzin was the first to give him the name because he couldn't pronounce his real name.

"That's ok, Ten," Aoi apologized, looking at the ground in shame. "I'm sorry that I Waterbended a snowball down your back."

At the mention of said snowball, Tenzin suddenly felt the cold ice and water mix running down his back. The slush had soaked through his 3 layers of Air Nomad type clothing. Now, he began to cry again. It really isn't fun when you have a snowball down your back.

"Tenzin," Katara said. No answer. "Tenzin, honey, can you tell me what's wrong?"

Tenzin buried himself in his father's shoulder once more and let the tears flow freely.

"I swear!" said Aoi. "I didn't do it!"

"I'm going to get our little Airbender some new play clothes to put on," Aang said to his wife. "I'll be back down in a bit to finish lunch. I still haven't gotten my dessert." Aang winked at his wife as he headed upstairs.

"Aang!" Katara yelled after him.

"What?" Aang's voice was echoing through the long hallway to Tenzin's room. "You should know by now that fruit tarts are my favorite!"

Katara blushed like mad as she turned to her oldest son.

"Aoi," she said, "we need to talk."

"Ok, mom," Aoi shrugged as he sat himself down in the chair hat Aang was previously sitting in.

"Aoi, do you know what happened to the Airbenders?" Katara questioned her son.

"No, not really," Aoi answered. "All I know is that some guy named Sozin had something to do with it and that they were all dead."

"Ok," Katara said slowly. "Did your father tell you any of this or did you just read about it?"

"I read something somewhere," Aoi replied. "Can you tell me more?"

Katara gave a sad sigh. "For you to learn, you need to hear your father tell you about it." Katara sucked in a big breath. "Aang, once you're done, you need to have a chat with your other son, ok?"

"Gotcha, Sweetie," Aang called down from the hallway.

A few silent minutes passed and Aang came into the kitchen to see a concerned Katara and a curious looking Aoi.

"What did you need me for?" Aang asked.

"I need you to tell Aoi what happened to all the Airbenders," Katara said tentatively as she watched her husbands usually happy and grinning face, go to one of sadness. He had a bit of a faraway look in his eyes and he was staring out the window.

"Alright," said Aang after a few seconds of awkward silence. "I'll tell you if you really want to know."

Aoi was grinning like mad now, happy to finally hear the whole story, but once he saw his father sulk over to the chair beside his mother's and pull it so close to hers that it was touching, he knew something was up.

"It all started 134 years ago," Aang began. "I was about your age. I had actually just turned 12 when it started. Fire Lord Sozin wanted the Fire Nation to have complete power. He said that his Nation was in a time of wealth and prosperity and that he wanted to share it with the rest of the world. The only thing, or should I say person, standing in his way was his best friend since childhood, Avatar Roku, the Avatar before me. After Roku died, Sozin launched the start of the official war by killing off all the Airbenders. He did this because… he was looking for me. I was the only thing that stood in his path now. Luckily, I had ran away before I could have been killed," Aang's voice cracked, but he continued anyway. "I was the only one left. Everyone thought I was either dead or never reborn after Roku died. 100 years had passed by then and the Fire Nation was nearing victory in the war. That was, until your mother found me in the ice burg I was frozen in when I had ran away on Appa."

The tears were flowing down Aang's face. He wiped then with the back of his sleeve and turned to his wife. She opened her arms and he gladly accepted her hug as he buried his face in her shoulder like he was one of her kids and began to cry.

"I miss them so much, Katara," he sobbed.

All she could do was pat his back. Even though she told him to stop dwelling on the past, it didn't mean that he couldn't stop missing his people.

Aoi sat there, shocked. He had never new what had happened to all the Airbenders. Now he knew. He watched as his father sat there crying into his mother's shoulder like a kid. Aoi felt bad. He never really wanted to hurt his dad the way he did. It must have been awful to loose a whole nation. Everyone. All the people that you truly cared about.

Aang sat up and wiped his eyes again, sniffling. "Thanks, Katara."

He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the lips. When they pulled away, Katara spoke. "Anytime, Aang. You know I don't like seeing anyone I love hurt."

Aoi was still a bit shocked from the news, but recovered after a while.

"Thanks, dad, for the history lesson," Aoi said. "I know how much it hurts now."

"You're welcome, Aoi," Aang replied. "I never really mind giving out history lessons. Don't think too much about it, ok? Now there are 2 Airbenders in the world, me and your little brother. That's why it's important to respect the Air Nomad culture and traditions."

"Ok, dad," said Aoi as he walked over to his father and gave his a hug. Aang returned it wholeheartedly.

"There go my, boys," Katara joked. "They grow up so fast."

Aoi and Aang laughed.

"Well," Aang said as he pulled out of the hug, "why don't you go see what your brother's up to so your mom and I can finish lunch."

"Ok, dad," Aoi agreed as he ran down the hall to Tenzin's room.

"Now," said Katara as she settled herself down in her chair, Aang taking a seat in his, "we can eat."

"And I can finally have that dessert that I've been waiting for all day," Aang said with a wink.

"Aang!" Katara yelled blushing."Why do you always feel the need to do that?"

"What?" Aang asked innocently. "You make the best fruit pies and you know it."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**(A/N) Oh, Aang, will you ever learn? Katara doesn't like it when you tease her! You should have figured that out by now!**

**Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed. I do hope you like this one and have a Happy Thanksgiving! Review! *evil laugh***


	5. Chapter 5

**This was supposed to go into my story Insomnia, but I wanted it here because it's about New Life. **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Katara sighed as she swaddled her new baby girl in her arms. The girl was now 3 months old and a good complainer. She was a tough one and Katara and Aang knew it. She cried so loud at times, the couple thought that the Spirits could hear it. Of course, little baby Kyla was still young and needed intensive care and tons of attention when she was that age, so when Aang and Katara had to leave to fight off some rebels in the Earth Kingdom, they had to leave little Kyla with Katara's father and Sokka, who was visiting without Suki at the time.

"Take good care of her," Katara had said before they left, each of them kissing baby Kyla on the head, making her whimper and look at them as if to say, 'Please don't go.'

After many hugs and kissing to the new baby, they left, tears in the couples' eyes as they bid farewell and walked out the front door into the great unknown.

"Now," Sokka sighed as he looked at his father who was holding the baby girl, "what should we do with her?"

She had started to squawk, wiggling her little arms at the ceiling as she whimpered again. Hakoda looked at Sokka in fear, knowing that when a baby squawked that it meant nothing good.

As if to prove this theory, Kyla let out a small cry that got bigger and bigger as time progressed. Hakoda had tried to calm down the 3-month-old with no luck. So, instead, he got her a bottle with some milk that Katara had left and fed her, which only seemed to make her scream more.

Hours had passed and little baby Kyla was still crying, letting her wails fill the entire house in the process. Finally, since Hakoda and Sokka had enough, they called Gran-Gran who was still in bed taking her nap.

"What is it?" she asked kindly, looking at the little baby still fussing on in now Sokka's arms.

"She won't stop crying," Sokka yelled over Kyla's screams. "She's been at it for hours!"

Kanna took the fussing baby, bringing her over, along with a clean blanket, to the couch. She folded the blanket, tucking here and pulling there until the baby was all wrapped up. And just like magic, Kyla stopped screaming. Kanna brought Kyla over to Sokka and deposited her into his arms. He was staring at his grandmother as if she was some kind of mystical being. She just walked back to her room and fell back to sleep.

Hakoda shook his head. "The swaddle," he sighed. "Works every time."

Sokka could only gape at the now sleeping baby as he put her back into her crib to let her sleep the night away peacefully.

"How long did Katara say she and Aang would be gone?" Sokka asked, still slightly shocked.

"1 week," Hakoda answered, "to be precise."

Sokka just nodded and walked numbly back to his room, Hakoda following close behind.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Almost the same thing happened 3 days later. Kyla, getting just slightly used to her loving parents being gone, had gotten somewhat used to the environment of being in the South Pole for the first time.

Right now she was wrapped up in a blanket… and she was fussing. Sokka tried the swaddle, that didn't work. Hakoda tried changing her, that didn't work. They each did everything within their will power to stop the baby from fussing and to keep her from crying, but nothing worked.

Just as they were about to give up on all hope, Aang walked through the door, a content smile on his face.

"Aang," Sokka gasped, "thank the Spirits your home early. Kyla won't stop fussing! She's totally impossible to calm down!"

Aang gave his brother-in-law a calm look and walked over to the baby girl, picking her up and cradling her in his arms. She instantly fell silent and cooed, smiling up at her father, her big eyes brightening at the sight of his familiar face. Aang smiled back and lightly brought her face up to his lips to kiss her forehead. Kyla giggled and made a gurgling sound at him.

Sokka and Hakoda once again were gaping.

Katara walked into the house to see the warm sight happening near the hearth. She quickly ran over and picked up the baby out of Aang's arms, cooing in a soft baby voice at her. Kyla just giggled some more and closed her eyes, waving her hands around at the sight of her happy mother. Katara handed Kyla back to Aang as she told him something and walked out the door.

"How did you do that?" Sokka squeaked as he once again watched Kyla giggled and look back up at her smiling father. "We couldn't even make her smile once!"

Aang shrugged, cooing at the baby girl again. "Father's luck I guess."

Hakoda came and stood by the new father, patting him lightly on the back so as not to disturb the abnormally happy infant.

"Well," Hakoda began, "you sure are doing a fine job at this parenting thing considering you were raised by monks. Although, what I've heard about Gyatso from you, he was sort of like your father, so you had some kind of role model."

Aang smiled at the older man. "Thanks again for taking care of her," he laughed. "It means so much to Katara and me. _She _means so much to Katara and me."

Hakoda just smiled again, leading Aang out the door with a still slightly stunned Sokka.

"You're a good father, Aang," Hakoda commented, patting his son-in-law again on the back as he carefully climbed Appa and handed Kyla to Katara who put her in a nice warm blanket.

"I really do try," Aang answered sincerely, looking back at Katara and kissing her lightly on the lips as he did so.

"I know you do," Hakoda said as he waved goodbye as Appa took off to the Southern Air Temple.

"You really are a great father," Katara spoke, coming to rest on Appa's head with Aang as he steered. "I saw how you handled Kyla while she was in her fussy state."

"Thanks," Aang answered as he kissed her again and settled down on Appa's fur. He might have been the all-powerful Avatar, but he was sure loving and caring when it came to his family.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**If you like this story and many more of mine, check out The Interview and The Dance. I wrote The Interview as a request from candycane2010 and The Dance will be updated every week and The Interview every day unless I'm busy. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I got this idea in school while I was doing . . . something, I can't quite remember right now. So, on with the story!**

**Aoi: 12  
>Kyla: 14 turning 15<br>Tenzin: 8**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Kyla remembered the time she and her family went to dinner for her birthday in Ba Sing Se. Her mother and father had said she could bring a couple of her friends and sit at a different booth than them with her friends and little brothers. Of course, Midori was there with her boyfriend of 1 month, Kin. Kin lived in the Fire Nation when he was growing up, but moved to Ba Sing Se with his parents when his father needed to do some architectural work on a few buildings. She had met him in town when she was 14 just a month ago and found him interesting. He had asked her on a date and they then started going out after that.

Aoi was talking to Midori, who was sitting right next to him. Aoi had a crush on Midori and everyone could see it. They had been friends since Kyla had introduced them when she was little and first met Midori and her parents. Aoi had gone bright red and started stuttering the word hi over and over again until he could form a complete sentence. Everyone knew he had a crush on her except Midori herself. Midori was a bright girl that was oblivious to everything. She always wore green, like most Earth Kingdom people, but she loved the color blue because she loved the Water Tribes' way of living and found the color and the place quite interesting when her father had a meeting at the pole once. In a way, she reminded Aang and Katara of Ty Lee, but much more smart and she could only Earthbend.

Tenzin was sitting next to Kin, who was showing him a trick with Firebending. Kin would light a small flame in his hand and Tenzin would make it bigger with Airbending. Then, he would go all serious and say that fire was dangerous and that his father once burned his mother when he first started to learn Firebending. Kyla didn't know what that was all about. She had never heard that story before in her life. Surely her mother would never marry someone who burned her when she was young. Kyla turned around in her seat once to look at her parents, who were sitting in the booth behind them, snuggling up next to each other and talking. Her mother would giggle and blush once in a while when her father would tell her something. This happened repeatedly until her mother shot something back with a stern face on, making her father go bright red. The blush would only stand out all the more because of his pale skin. Kyla just rolled her eyes and turned back to her friends and siblings. They didn't seem to be paying attention to her.

Kyla cleared her throat. "I have to go to the bathroom," she said as she got up and scooted out of the booth, making her way to the restroom.

Once she got in there, she looked at herself in the mirror. She always knew she leaned more toward her mother's features since her skin was a dark color, but she did have her father's traits. Her eyes were like her father's, which made her stand out in the Water Tribe. People who didn't know of her status would always look at her like she was crazy. She had lighter skin than those of the water tribe and her facial features were definitely foreign. But her eyes stood out more. It was the same with Aoi. He had black hair and light skin, but his eyes were blue, hence the name he was given, so he wasn't looked at as funny. Kin always said he loved her eyes, how they changed in the light and shimmered most of the time. Her skin was free of blemishes and as fair as the day she was born.

Kyla stopped looking in the mirror and started to walk out of the restrooms when she caught site of her parents. They looked so happy together. They still looked young, especially her father. But he was taller than her mother by at least a foot and a half. They were snuggling together on one side of the booth like she had left them, but she always saw them different when they looked like teens who were madly in love and nothing would break them apart.

"That's Avatar Aang and Master Katara of the Southern Tribe." The voice behind her startled Kyla, making her turn around to see a woman about her parents' age. She was very pretty with black hair and greenish brown eyes. She was wearing a pretty green and brown kimono that hung loosely, flowing down to her ankles. "Don't they look so sweet together?" the woman continues, not taking her eyes off Kyla's parents. "I remember hearing about them getting together. Why, it was just last week that they had their anniversary down in this part of town. I remember hearing about them giving each other nicknames. 'Sweetie', was it? Yes." Kyla cringed at the name her parents always called each other. It was sickening and she hated it. "When they got together, most people were happy for them, including me. I also remember how the tension between the Fire Nation colonies in the Earth Kingdom almost separated the great couple. And I remember how, almost 10 years later, they had their first child. Kyla is her name. She must be at least 15 now. She takes after her father a lot. My, what a pretty girl she is. The week after she was born, the whole world praised the little thing and how precious the first born child of the Avatar and the Waterbender was. I wonder where she is right now. She has to be with her parents at this moment, for I see their youngest son and the newest Airbender in the world right over there, in that booth." The woman pointed to the booth that her brothers and friends were sitting at.

Kyla was shocked to hear of this. She never thought she was _that _well know. Of course, she knew she was one of the most important figures in history when she didn't know how to Waterbend. Everyone thought she would be an Airbender. Of course, she didn't turn out that way, but the world still thought highly of her.

Kyla looked back up at the woman. "What if I told you that you could meet the Avatar and his family in person right now?" she asked, a small smirk playing at the edge of her face.

"I would be the happiest woman in the world," the lady replied, looking off into the distance with a dreamy look.

"Then let's go," Kyla said, taking the lady by the hand and escorting her to meet her parents.

"I don't think we should," the woman answered, looking at the Avatar and his wife nervously. "They're so peaceful right now."

"Nonsense," Kyla declared. "I think that they would love to meet you, I mean us."

Kyla dragged the woman to her parents table and dropped the lady's hand. Aang looked up at his daughter and the lady standing there, his gaze questioning.

"Is something wrong?" Aang asked, letting go of Katara who was still blushing at what he had said previously.

"I want you to meet . . ." Kyla started, motioning to the lady next to her.

"Susan," the woman answered, a little nervous.

"What is this about, Kyla?" Katara questioned, getting out of the booth to stand by her daughter.

Susan gasped, looking between Kyla and her mother, unable to speak.

"Susan was telling me how she would like to meet you and I said, "Why not?" Then I dragged her over hear," Kyla explained. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all, honey," Aang said, shaking his head as he went to stand beside Katara in front of Susan. "Is there something you would like to talk about, ma'am?"

Kyla left before she could get involved with the conversation and went to sit beside her boyfriend.

"What was that about?" Kin asked, grasping her hand and intertwining their fingers.

"I just made another person happy," Kyla answered, looking at her friends who nodded and wished her a happy birthday.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**This was a sweet one and I personally liked everything about it. We'll find out how Tenzin and Pema meet in the next chapter. I have to start writing my Valentine's Day one-shot now. See ya! **


End file.
